


Swear It

by Lthien



Category: The Song of Achilles, tsoa
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation AU, birthmarks involved, ha, kinda sad kinda happy, patroclus and achilles are my everything, this is sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthien/pseuds/Lthien
Summary: “You worry over the silliest things,” Achilles tells me with a small smile. He wraps his bronzed arms around my neck and kisses me. I hold onto him tightly, afraid that he might disappear if I were to let go.





	Swear It

**Author's Note:**

> A longer fic, yeah! This is in the 'Patrochilles Drabbles' but I thought I'd post it separately too. :)

Long fingers skim down my torso. The muscles jump, leaving the hairs standing on end. I blink at Achilles irritably. It is dark, but I can still see the lovely gleam of his eyes and golden hair turned silver in the light of the moon. His face is one of concentration. “What is it now?” I yawn, trying not to bury my face into my pillow. Achilles does not look at me. In fact, his eyes have not left the spot where his fingers faltered moments before. My eyebrows furrow in concern. “Achilles?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Achilles murmurs softly, something beyond my reach flashing in his eyes. I groan and flop on my back, staring at the ceiling. His hand still lingers upon my upper torso, possessive.

“That can’t be good, then,” I joke lamely, turning to look at him. He cracks a smile, the one that burns through me like the sun. I roll over again, my hand keeping his upon me. “Well, you’ve woken me up now. Please tell me what is going on in that golden head of yours.”

“It’s something Dr. Bailey said in class today. What he said about birthmarks.” Achilles tells me, his eyes staring deeply into mine. I gulp, confused by the sudden flash of…something that shoots through my body. The weight of his hand feels heavier somehow and I drop the grip I have on it. Achilles simply blinks at me.

“Something about birthmarks being related to how someone died?” I ask and my eyes land on the mottled shape right above his heart. I reach out and touch it. Achilles’ eyes close almost immediately. Fear spikes in my heart as I try and think of what Achilles’ birthmark could mean if it were true. A gunshot? A knife to the chest? Spear? Arrow? Stop. My hands reach up to cup his face, my eyes wide with useless worry. My heart only stops roaring when he opens his eyes again, green and gold. Alive.

“You worry over the silliest things,” Achilles tells me with a small smile. He wraps his bronzed arms around my neck and kisses me. I hold onto him tightly, afraid that he might disappear if I were to let go. You make me like this, I think to myself. My heart is still in my throat. I cannot bear the thought of something happening to him. I do not think I would survive it. No, I know I would not live if he were to di—

“It frightened me,” Achilles murmurs against my neck. The hair there stands on end with the sweetness of him. “Patroclus,” he says, “Patroclus.” Yes, yes, my soul sings. His fingers find my birthmark again, his fingers spread wide and trembling. “Who would do this to you?” His voice changes into something dark. It is deep and ancient, terrible. “Who would dare?”

“Stop it,” I say sternly, knocking my nose into his. “All of this is bull, and you know it. How the hell would anyone know anyways? They made it up. You shouldn’t worry about it.” It should make sense, but there is still something wedged in my throat. Achilles had that look in his eyes. He was so far away from me, somewhere lost. Even now he looks at me like he sees right through me. He probably does. He always has.

“I cannot help it,” Achilles tells me, his voice honest. He props himself up on one elbow, silvery hair skirting across my face like silken kisses. His eyes stare down at me, fierce and soft all at once. “When I think about it I feel nothing but woe in my soul. It tells me I am forgetting something important. It tells me to keep you always within my sight.”

“I’m okay with that,” I try and joke but I can feel my eyes start to sting. Achilles rolls his eyes.

“I’m trying to tell you something, you idiot.” I choke a laugh, reaching up for him. I pull him down to me, tucking him close to my side. I press a kiss to his temple, Achilles still huffing.

“I am not going anywhere, love.” I murmur and I feel him cling tighter to me. “Neither are you.” Achilles turns to look me in the eyes, his green eyes wet.

“Swear it.” His lips slowly quirk up.

“Swear it? Why?” I ask as I usually do in this game of ours, feigning confusion.

“Because you’re a jackass,” Achilles says and I laugh out loud, my head thumping back against my pillow. He kisses my throat.

“Oh, I swear it,” I say as his face comes to hover over mine. His smile is bright and he kisses me again.


End file.
